The End and Beginning
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Now graduating Rockford Hills Academy, Blake De Santa's life had just begun. What else could happen to her life along with her loving boyfriend, Logan Khranitel? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Nearly Over

"Just one more day, and I'm free from Rockford Hills Academy!" Blake said, referring to her graduation will be in two days.

"You and all of us… About damn time too." A student a couple of desks away responded, the class waiting for their teacher to return after having gone to fetch more paper for the printer to print out their worksheets for the day. Though being close to the end of the academic year, everything was relaxed and today it was just messing with spirographs.

"Yeah, I can't wait for my life to leave this hell hole." Blake said. "I don't know what to do for the summer, but I want to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend of three years now."

"How's that guy doing now anyway? I remember it was quite the gossip when news of you and him got out around here." Lunch questioned.

"Wow, that's like the first time I hear something from out of you, since you were always high on weed or dry erase markers." Blake said. "But me and him are still living together, but tomorrow I have to be back with my family for dinner, graduation and even the whole party. And don't worry he'll be with me."

"Good… I ain't seen him since he came with you to my birthday and his little standup bit was hilarious." Lunch responded.

"Yeah, it was, and that's one of the things I like about him." Blake said with a smile.

As the day ended, Blake return back home in Paleto Bay once her last class ended. She opens the front door to the house and started searching for Logan after taking off her black combat boots by surprising him, until she found him in his study while looking at his laptop screen.

Logan heard a giggle as he looked up in front of him, thinking it was Blake who's home already, but she wasn't there.

"Are you out there, Blakie?" Logan called out in a playful way, slowly getting up from his chair.

Blake immediately tiptoed her way into the living room as she hid behind the couch, while looking up to see him coming into the living room, until she ducked her head down after noticing him.

"You know you're gonna get tickled when I find you…" Logan called out lowly as he slowly paced around the room.

Blake looked up slowly, until Logan swiftly turn around and noticed where she is. Once she ducked her head, she started giggling, while covering her mouth.

"There you are!" Logan said, diving down and the two rolling over the floor as his fingers rapidly twitched over Blake's skin and made her squirm and giggle loudly in his arms.

"Stop! Stop it, I give up!" Blake laughed, trying to remove Logan's fingers from her body.

"Well… you're a happy girl today, aren't ya?" Logan questioned as he released her and the two sat up on the floor.

"Yeah, cause today was my last day of classes, and I have to get ready for graduation the next day of course." Blake explained, before hugging him. "So… how was your day without me?"

"Same as it usually ends up being. Work and designing things." Logan answered.

"You sure? Cause I saw you smiling while looking at your laptop. Something that interests you?" Blake questioned, slowly getting up off the floor.

"Just gathering ideas is all. Once you've finished your school, you're gonna suddenly have a lot of free time, more time for us to do things. Maybe take a trip somewhere. I was looking at renting a campervan, thinking of maybe doing a sort of road trip all the way up the West coast." Logan replied.

"Really? Well, I can't wait until summer begins. And I also need to tell what's gonna happen in the next few days, so you'll what's happening." Blake said, before heading into the kitchen with Logan tailing behind her. "Well, tomorrow you know it's my graduation and dinner and my dad wants to know, will I be coming home in the morning or later on in the evening for the dinner, so we'll be dress for this special occasion. It's up to you, honey." Blake said, before grabbing her chocolate bar from the refrigerator.

"No really, the word is yours." Logan said before bending down with his face more level with hers. "I booked everything of my works off for tomorrow for you, my day has nothing to say it can't be done."

"Well… we can wait until the dinner tomorrow. Is Mark coming with us?" Blake said, unwrapping her cold hard chocolate bar, before biting down on it.

"He might… actually, I haven't asked him yet but he does know it's happening." Logan responded.

"Well, alright then…" Blake said, opening her black backpack and pulled out two tickets for the graduation ceremony. "Here's one for you and Mark. It will be happening at the school gardens."

"They do a good job with those gardens. Sometimes better than some of the golf courses I've been to." Logan said.

"I know, I really love the cherry blossoms trees and roses, It makes the school the perfect setting for graduation…" Blake said, while zipping up her black backpack, before feeling Logan's hands from behind, touching her waist. "Logan…" She said his name softly.

"You… have gotten all tensed up about all of these happenings. Need to relax." Logan said quietly.

"Like how? There is so much to do for me on my day, how can I just clear my mind to relax?" Blake questioned, her head now sideways looking at Logan, with a seductive look on her face.

"Come here, I'll show you." Logan said, guiding Blake towards the bedroom. "Now I'm not playing all seductive innuendos here just to let you know, all legit and serious." He said, his hands resting on her waist sides. "A proper, very close way of relaxing, okay?"

"Alright… I'm listening." Blake said, with a smile.

"Gonna be quite different to what you've felt before but really trust me. You'll feel so much better after this." Logan said, his hands curling their fingers and gripping the bottom of her shirt.

"I trust you, Logan…" Blake said, before getting on her tiptoes as her nose touched against his. "I really do." She said, before placing a kiss on his lips and getting back on her feet.

"Alright then." Logan said before he lifted the shirt over Blake's head, the buttoned cuffs tighter around her hands and being a bit more tough to get off.

"What's next?" Blake questioned, looking at her wrists and back at Logan.

"Have a lie down." Logan said, guiding Blake to the bed itself and kneeling on it beside her once she was there on her back.

"What are you doing to me next?" Blake questioned, as she felt Logan touching the waistband of her skirt.

"This all works better under surprise…" Logan said, one of his hands lightly drifting along her thigh.

"Please do surprise me…" Blake softly said, having her head back onto the pillows.

"Okay… close your eyes and just focus on the feelings, every one of them all over your body, inside and out." Logan responded in the same tone, as he tugged and Blake's skirt was slid slowly down her legs.

"Alright, babe, if you say so…" Blake said, looking at Logan with a smirk on her lips before closing her eyes.

Now she couldn't see, it heightened Blake's other senses. She felt Logan's hands move, lightly massaging up her legs, loosening tense muscles and joints. When he started up her thighs, the many more nerves there doubled the sensations she felt, combined with the anticipation of what was just slightly further up her body.

"Logan…" Blake moaned softly, while her tied up wrists were trying to reach towards him, which causes her body to raise a little, until Logan stopped her.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Now you think of how this'll feel at the finish." Logan said, as the tips of his fingers brushed against her prized area.

"Ohh… Mmm, Logan…" Blake moaned softly, as she tried to raise her body upright, and Logan stopped her from moving her body.

"Stay still my girl, trust me." Logan said as he moved up her, now starting on her shoulders and proceeding to gradually move down her body from the top.

"Please… I want more…" Blake begged, before she opened one of her eyes and Logan caught her, as she snapped her eye shut.

"Keep em closed, Blakie." Logan reminded her, Blake squealing and jumping slightly as he briefly pinched on the peak of the left side of her chest.

"Now I'll explain this, now we're deep into it." Logan said as he massaged around her ribcage area. "You see, all of this massaging… not only is it loosening everything up, but it's also exposing nerves, heightening senses. You're getting all relaxed everywhere… so you picture this. End hits, and rather than focusing in on the area being treated, it hits everywhere. Imagine that…"

"Please, Logan… I want…" Blake begged, trying to keep her eyes closed, before wrapping her legs around him. "Can you understand me?" She questioned.

"Yes… that I can." Logan said, and he crawled back down as he pressed his fingers into her sides as he moved, sending pulses and shudders up her spine. She felt what he meant too, from the spine the shudders seemed to go right through her entire body right to the tips of her limbs… and then his lips were pressed to her, and then his tongue came out to join in the play.

"Come on…" Blake whined, trying to hit him with her tied wrist, until she finally open her eyes once again. "Is that all?"

"Not at all, but you trust me…" Logan replied before he climbed back up her, the two becoming level now with him atop her. "Trust… me." He whispered, before Blake felt him slide slowly inside… and certainly felt it strongly. Every move he made in that nerve riddled tunnel sent twitches and pulses through her nerves now, the slightest twitch would bring a gasp.

"Ohh God… Logan… Yes… I want more…" Blake moaned loudly.

"Good thing I'm here to give more then." Logan responded, before he began to move. Blake didn't notice that she was already being loud enough to disturb the neighbours, that she was slowly digging scratches across Logan's back, and right now neither one mattered to either one of the two. They were both equally lost in each other in this moment, and Blake could feel already that with her whole body's nerves in it this time, it was going way higher than it had before.

"Logan… I'm getting… Ohh yes…" Blake moaned softly, as she tried to break free from her imprisoned wrists.

"I'll care for it… just let it ride…" Logan responded, quickening his moves… and when it hit Blake, it was like nothing she'd known before. It felt like the many other strong finishes Logan had inflicted onto her, but they had focused on her lower half, like an epicentre to the earthquake. This time, with the nerves all hyped up from before, the targeted tornado had become a hurricane and smashed into every bit of her.

She couldn't stop the spasms, nor the screaming, nor the blood drawn from Logan's back… when it was finally over after what felt like an eternity gone too fast, Logan rolled off of her and released her wrists from their tie in the satin ribbon he'd used, watching her as she gradually recovered from the storm that had passed through her.

"Logan… you were right…" Blake said, softly as she was relaxed, before moving closer to Logan.

"Muscles released, urges settled and the best feelings of your life. You name me something that's better." Logan replied, his arms moving around her.

"Mmm… I feel so much better down there…" Blake said, resting her head on his shoulder. "So, what should we do now? We still more hours left, before I get ready for my day." She questioned.

"Get cleaned up… then maybe make an early start on all the prepping for tomorrow." Logan said.

"Yeah, we should…" Blake said, before raising her body upright and look at Logan. "My dad wanted you to wear a suit, and me… I have to wear a dress. Which I hate wearing!" She explained, as she shouted the word 'hate'.

"But it makes you look amazing… one special day, I'd say it's worth the trouble of a few hours breezy legs." Logan replied. "Hell, you think that's bad. When I was training with the army, I spent a few months over in Scotland, UK. And one day to blend in and look smart by their standards, I decided to go Scottish and wore a Kilt, basically like a man skirt made of real tartan, highly held tradition over there. And you _don't_ wear undies with those things, up in the mountains too."

"Oh my… maybe I shouldn't wear my panties for tomorrow, huh?" Blake said, jokingly.

"Oh, good idea. Get into bed at the end of it and your drips will be turning to icicles." Logan said in response to the joke.

"You're such an animal, Logan." Blake said, kissing his lips.

"I'd never be another way. And you're quite the beast too with how you just were, digging into my back like a lion to a fresh catch, plus how much damn juice you got on my front, look at it." Logan responded.

Blake looked down at his pants and she noticed. "I'm sorry… I'm really am like that when I'm around you." She apologized.

"I know, but… surprised me, you've never gone and done that before. You've gotten pretty wet but not like a park water feature before… was really that good, huh?" Logan said.

"Yeah, somehow… every time I'm easily turn on by you. Being on top of me, or usually being in your playroom, or maybe touching me in the right places." Blake said, while doing a walking motion with her index and middle towards his fronts.

"We're just shaped for each other. Every curve on you, every crease on me, they all just go together like pieces of a jigsaw." Logan said.

"I just wish for more like this in our lives… Hey, how long we've been together?" Blake questioned, looking up at him.

"A good few years… I haven't exactly kept an exact hour count." Logan replied.

"Well me either." Blake said, before standing up from the bed, and going into the closet, while pulling out the dress for tomorrow which was covered up. "I got my dress ready to go… Now, I'm waiting on you." She said, placing the dress the door handle that was hanging by a coat hanger.

"Alright… give me a minute and I'll show you it on me." Logan said before getting up and heading into the closet himself.

"Don't literally put it on, just show me. Or you want me to have my eyes closed?" Blake questioned, and the last part she said, jokingly.

"I mean I'll hold it up like this." Logan said, Blake seeing him holding his shirt and jacket both on a hanger, a white shirt and the jacket was dark, navy blue with silky red on the inside of it, and matching blue trousers.

"I'll be laughing, if you and my dad are wearing the same thing." Blake said with a slight giggle.

"He better not, I had this designed so that'd be in the top coincidences of the world." Logan responded, hanging the suit back up.

"Well, I hope not… but Mr. Khranitel', you'll be seeing my dress tomorrow with some sexy lingerie underneath, if you can catch me in it." Blake said, with a seductive look on her face.

"I think I can manage that… I've sorta got my own special plan for tomorrow myself." Logan replied.

"Like what?" Blake questioned, going into the drawers while not looking at Logan.

"Like… a surprise." Logan responded.

"Again with the damn surprises?!" Blake nearly shouted, before throwing one of her lace bras at Logan's face, playfully.

"Ow, those things have hard parts!" Logan said, rubbing his nose where the underwire had hit it, as he joked. "Your chest, not my face… I know I've got slightly big ears, but come on now."

"Aww, you'll be fine… beside that ain't what I'm wearing underneath." Blake said, before grabbing it back, and digged more though the drawers, until she smiled, closing the drawer. "I found the perfect ones."

"Alright… that's your surprise to me, I suppose." Logan said.

"Like I said, full of surprises, unless you can give me a hint." Blake said, walking towards him and placed her left hand on his chest.

"Nope, no hints on this one… besides, surprise is like our flirting, what would we be if we didn't surprise each other?" Logan responded.

"Oh, God that would be horrible." Blake said.

"I'd just feel like we were out of our steam there. It's true what a line of the lyrics to one of my old favourite songs says, no one laughs at no surprises." Logan replied.

"Well, I would love to hear it one day…" Blake said, grabbing a black shirt from out of the dresser drawers while putting it on. "Are you starving? We can make dinner tonight or we can have take out?"


	2. Beach Bums

**A/N~There is a love scene for Blake and Logan fans! So, get ready!**

* * *

"When we think of take out… there's the Italian place or there's that new kebab joint that just opened down by the highway, where the old gas station used to be." Logan responded.

"Well, whatever you want, I'm beside you." Blake said.

"Well… Italian if we want stuff cooked with fire and a lot of veggies, kebab if we want something grilled with a lot of meat in it, is the baseline decision right now." Logan responded.

"I can go for a kebab right about now… or else I'm drooling like a crazy person." Blake said. "No, wait! I want Italian… Aww, I don't really know, babe."

"Okay then… I know what we can do, c'mon. Change if you want to, come out to the Pontiac." Logan said after some thought.

"Okay, give me a minute…" Blake said while going into the closet, before Logan left the bedroom. As five minutes went by, Blake was dressed in her black racerback tank top that says _'We're All Mad Here In Los Santos'_ , blue jeans shorts and her usual low top black converse shoes. "I didn't know what's happened, but is dressing normal tonight alright?" Blake questioned, as she met Logan by his Pontiac.

"Yeah, casual stuff. If we were going to a fancy place I'd take the Vette, you know that." Logan said as he unlocked the Pontiac, getting in and opening the passenger door from inside.

"Where are we heading?" Blake questioned, after getting into the Pontiac and closing the door.

"Down to Sandy Shores. There was a chip shop there once but it burnt down, now the building's been rebuilt as a Chinese place." Logan answered.

"Oh alright then, sounds good." Blake said with a smile.

"You alright with Chinese food? I mean, there's always just pizza around the corner from there." Logan questioned as he started up the engine.

"Jesus Christ, you're giving me so many choices!" Blake said, holding onto her head, before looking at Logan. "Just surprise me, Logan Khranitel'."

"I will do that then… We're going this way." Logan said before turning left out of the driveway.

"You want me to have my eyes closed?" Blake said, jokingly.

"Ha… Only if we pass a sweets shop." Logan replied.

"Wait, what? We're heading there?!" Blake said, before grabbing onto his right shoulder and shake it.

"Oi, you're gonna crash me! We'll stop off there on the way back, alright?" Logan responded with a laugh.

"Please, I'm in a desperate need for chocolate and white chip macadamia nut cookies!" Blake agreed.

"Well there's Humbug mints in the glove box if they'll help ease the desire." Logan replied, pointing down to the glove box drawer by Blake's legs.

"Alright…" Blake said, before opening the glove box and started open a few of the mints, and relax into her seat as she ate them. "Thanks, babe."

"Paying for this food for tonight will be the last thing I can do for the rest of the week after your ceremony. Account drained, card dried up." Logan said a few more moments down the road.

"Here…" Blake said, before pulling out her chain wallet and she held a cobalt blue colored credit card that had her name on it. "Use mines. If you've been having money troubles and I'm here to help."

"Oh no, I'm not having money troubles anymore. I just bought something expensive, I'll be alright." Logan replied, his hand lightly pushing Blake's back down towards the wallet.

"Logan Khranitel, what did you buy that was so expensive? That suit? Or that campervan?" Blake questioned, placing her wallet back into her back pocket and Logan responding by tapping the side of his nose a couple of times. "Ain't gonna tell me, huh?"

"Not a peep." Logan replied.

"Then you're such an asshole…" Blake said. "And a meany!"

"I know… All will be answered at your leavers ceremony, trust me." Logan replied with a smile.

"Fine then…" Blake said crossing her arms. "I guess I have to wait."

"I'm afraid so on this one." Logan said.

"Then, if you don't tell me…" Blake said. "You ain't getting none of these goodies before or during the dinner, unless you can catch me tomorrow wearing my lingerie."

"Dinner's after the ceremony. Trust me, it'll all make sense before then." Logan said as he pulled onto the highway.

"Alright then." Blake said, before placing a hand on his right leg, while rubbing it slowly. "Am I turning you on?"

"Yep… Certainly doing the trick right there." Logan replied.

"Then, what about this?" Blake said, while unzipping his pants, before he grabbed her wrist to make her stop. "Aww, playing hard to get, huh?"

"The sidewalk won't if my feet slip…" Logan replied… Before clicking the left indicator and turning off of the road, onto a dirt track between two farming fields and drove up it until the highway was just a distant blur through the rippling heat.

"Okay… where are we exactly going?" Blake questioned, looking out her window.

"Shortcut." Logan answered, continuing to drive slowly. They passed through a gap between two hills, and eventually stopped… As they pulled up into a seemingly long forgotten fishing boat dock, and to one side nestled into the rocks was a seafood restaurant.

"So, we're having seafood?" Blake questioned.

"Well… Is there anything much else around that you can see? I haven't been here for some years, it's a damn good place." Logan responded.

"Haven't had seafood in a while. I hope they have good shrimp and lobster." Blake said, walking towards Logan.

"Oh, they do alright. And if anything's from around this area, they probably caught it themselves." Logan replied, locking the car before they walked towards the building.

"Yeah, cause this place looks decent, besides the one in Rockford Hills." Blake said.

"Oh, Rockie hills just has the best places in the state… Sometimes also the most expensive." Logan replied as they entered the place.

"Well, this place better have good taste, at a good price." Blake said looking at Logan.

"$6 a meal, last I checked. They charge by the course rather than what's in the course, bit like how carveries charge per head." Logan answered.

"Wow, this will be something that I like." Blake said with a smile, before placing a kiss on his lips, tasting her vanilla lip balm. "You like that flavor?" She questioned.

"Almost as sweet as you in general, love." Logan answered as they sat down at a small table by the window looking out to sea.

"So beautiful tonight." Blake said, looking out to sea before looking at Logan.

"That time of the year when the sunset is golden orange… And just before it disappears, it turns the whole ocean the same colour." Logan replied.

"Yeah…" Blake said, before reaching out to place her hand and touched the back of his hand. "And it's also a romantic place, isn't it?"

"Very… We can sit out on the dock when we've finished in here if you like, watch the sun go down." Logan replied.

"That would be nice." Blake said with a smile.

"Anyway… Order time in a sec, menus." Logan said before taking the menu from the small stand in the window and opening it between them.

"Hmm… what should we order?" Blake questioned, with a small smirk on her lips, before placing kisses along Logan's jawline feeling his stubble beard against her lips.

"Don't know… It's all up to you tonight Blakie, it's your week." Logan replied after Blake moved back a bit.

"How about shrimp and lobster?" Blake suggested, before placing her hand on his right leg once more, while rubbing it. "How does both sound?"

"Sound's very nice. Gonna be quite the meal." Logan answered with a smile, shifting slightly in the chair so his leg was easier to reach the way Blake was.

"Mhm…" Blake hummed softly, before leaning closer and kiss his jawline once again. "You want more?"

"Mhm. I'm also wondering when you're gonna want something, but… well, there's a small beach out there, isn't there?" Logan answered, shifting his chair in closer to the table.

"Yeah, why?" Blake questioned, with a smirk on her lips.

"Well… For when this takes another step upwards." Logan replied.

"Oh, I see…" Blake said, before stopping and leaning towards Logan. "But I was just teasing you, if you want this body."

"Of course you are, just joining in. Tonight, it's about romance." Logan replied.

"Oh really?" Blake questioned, before grabbing his wrist to place on her left leg. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure… That's a very big question." Logan said, as his hand began to lightly squeeze, press and massage the inner side.

"You wanna answer it now, by taking me somewhere?" Blake questioned, leaning her head back.

"Well… We've not ordered yet so… There's no time limit, is there?" Logan responded as his hand moved a couple of inches further up her leg.

"If you want this body…" Blake said softly, before moving closer towards his ear. "It's either now or never, Logan Khranitel'." She whispered.

"Well I can't exactly pick never, can I?" Logan responded, causing a slight, quick inhale as his hand briefly brushed against her.

"Let's take this somewhere else…" Blake whispered.

"There's a… Little cave in the cliffs there." Logan said, pointing through the window to a small opening in the rocks to the far right of the port.

"Let's go." Blake said, before standing up from her chair. "Before I lose it here."

"You and me both." Logan replied, getting up too and following her out, both heading across the sands to the small cave… as soon as they were close, Logan gripped her sides and spun her around, pressing her back against the edge of the cave.

"You wanna fuck me dirty in this cave?" Blake growled.

"Oh, do I ever…" Logan responded, the two clashing together in a furious, fast paced kiss.

"Logan Khranitel', you fuckin' animal…" Blake said, while taking off her racerback tank top and blue jeans shorts leaving her in her sky blue lace bra and panties, during the kisses. "Come and get me."

"You tease me so much, it's hard to keep sane…" Logan responded with a half growl, before lifting Blake up to where she was sat on a ledge level with him, her legs parting and pressing to his sides.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Blake said, pushing him back. "You have to pay a certain price to have this… and you know what it is…"

"Why do you think I sat you down?" Logan responded, as his hand that had previously massaged her leg now moved slightly higher up with its movements.

"Oh really?" Blake said, grabbing his hand away from her body. "That's not the price, Mr. Khranitel'... Try again."

"Well… Would it be…" Logan said before glancing down at himself.

"Yes…" Blake said getting off the ledge, before unbuckling his pants before pulling them down. She grabbed onto him as she looked up at him, slowly stroking him. "You're very excited for me, huh?" Blake questioned.

"I'd say he wouldn't feel out of place amongst these rocks in this cave, just as… Solid." Logan replied, his eyes trailing up for a moment.

"Oh…" Blake said, before getting on her knees. "Will he feel more loose when he's in my mouth?" Blake questioned, before her lips wrapped around him as she moved slowly while looking up at him.

"Ohh yes… That spot is just right…" Logan said, half groaning it and one hand reaching back to lean against the wall.

"Tell me…" Blake said after removing him, as she stroked him a little faster. "How much do you want me?"

"More than you can dream…" Logan responded. "And so… so fuckin' rough."

"Oh really?" Blake questioned looking up at him. "Tell me how rough you want me."

"Against this cave wall, fast and nasty… Until there's bites on our shoulders and scratches on our backs…" Logan answered.

"Then show me…" Blake said, letting him go before turning around to show her behind, while teasing him as she taken off her paintes and throwing them to his face. "Come get me, Logan."

Logan was quick to step forward and slap their hips against each other, as Blake could feel him pressed to her there.

"Well, ain't you excited?" Blake questioned with a smirk. "What's next? Punishment for me?"

"Oh, not too much. Just…" Logan responded before a hard, cracking spank hit Blake's backside, strong enough that she jolted forward a bit. She did again the second time… But she didn't realise that he'd lined himself up during it, so when she came back to him she gasped in surprise as she moved so he slipped right into her.

"You're such a meany, Logan!" Blake whined, looking back at him sideways.

"But… surprises, you see? Aren't they great?" Logan responded as he slid himself deeper into her.

"Mhm… so fucking good." Blake moaned softly. "Ain't you gonna move?"

"I did, just… Experimental." Logan said, Blake unsure of what he meant… But it soon wasn't so much of a concern as he began to slide, all the way out and all the way in, in full and long strokes and Blake feeling like he was gaining more depth the more he went.

"I wanna do more… being experimental... and more positions." Blake moaned softly, with her mouth halfway open and her eyes closed.

"Sounds good to me…" Logan responded, slowing down a bit. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just surprise me…" Blake said with a smirk on her lips. "Make me beg and scream."

"Okay then… let's think positions…" Logan responded before he picked her up and sat down leant back, with Blake on top of him backwards. "I think you get the drill on this one."

"Like this?" Blake questioned, lifting her body up and down slowly while holding onto him, until Logan grabbed onto her wrist with one hand and the other hand on her hip.

"Just like that… now see how this feels." Logan said before both of his hands gripped her hips and lifted her up again, holding her a bit above him before he started moving himself, up into her and back out downwards again.

"Ohh fuck yes…" Blake moaned loudly, as she turned her head sideways. "You must've love looking at my ass, do ya?"

"It is a very nice ass indeed. Very nice…" Logan responded, before making his moves stronger and slaps sounding from their colliding hips. "And so is… this position…"

"Logan… I want it rough… please fuck me harder." Blake begged, having her eyes closed.

"If you say so…" Logan replied before spinning Blake around and putting her down on her back on the rocks, pushing her knees up until her legs were almost to her chest before again entering, going deep and hard straight away with pounding thrusts.

"Oh sweet God, yes… Logan, yes… Right there…" Blake moaned loudly, having her eyes halfway open, before reaching between them and started massaging her.

"Mhm… this is a damn good way…" Logan groaned, reaching down and delivering a hard impact from his hand to her behind again while he moved faster still.

"Ohh yes… I'm… I'm getting close." Blake moaned loudly, now having her arms around his neck.

"Yes… yes, you and me both... oh fuck…" Logan responded, his free hand now moving between them and making quick, light impacts, somewhere between slapping and patting, on the prized spot where Blake had been massaging.

"Mmm… Logan… fuck I love it all…" Blake moaned loudly, while feeling his lips against the side of her neck.

"You ready to let it out? I… sure as hell am…" Logan questioned.

"Yes… Oh fuckin' yes!" Blake moaned as she rapidly nodded.

"Then… let's… hit it!" Logan said between breaths, before he slammed her deep, gripping her sides as the two let out long, loud yells of bliss.

Logan was barely able to stay stood after they came down from the intense high and after slowly removing himself, collapsed into a seated position beside Blake as her legs flopped back down below her.

"Wow, Logan… that was so good." Blake said, while breathing in and out.

"That was… are we even gonna be able to make it back to the damn restaurant?" Logan replied jokingly.

"Oh really? You care about the restaurant than me? Your loving girlfriend of three years?" Blake questioned, as she slowly raised her body upright.

"Not at all. I'm just questioning if our legs are gonna carry us even out of the cave let alone back there." Logan answered.

"Yeah, you still tired?" Blake questioned, raising her legs close her chest while not looking at Logan.

"A bit… what's up in your mind there? Something wrong?" Logan replied.

"Nothin'... It's just… you know I've been off the pill for a while, and you haven't even ask about me and my health." Blake said, before standing up and grabbing her tank top.

"Well, I just… I trusted that you'd tell me if something went wrong." Logan responded, sitting upright with her as she stood up to pick up the rest of her clothes, and reaching for his pants at the same time.

"I'm not saying I'm pregnant, I've been taking the morning after pill, so we won't have to worry." Blake said, now crossing her arms. "And I've been nervous about tomorrow."

"You'll be okay, once tomorrow is done with it'll be a brand new stage in life for you. And the protection thing… I'll start wearing condoms if you'd prefer, did the pill start having side effects or something?" Logan responded.

"No, cause I was worried a couple weeks ago. Remember when we were in the playroom?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah… what about it?" Logan answered.

"I forgot to take the pill on that day, and there could be a possibility that…" Blake said slowly, before looking away from Logan.

"Oh right… I see… damn it, we've both been a bit careless…" Logan responded. "But… I swear Blake, I'm not gonna be one of these people who'll just run off because he got a girl pregnant. We're together in whatever gets thrown at us… we'll both help each other the whole way through."

"Logan, I just need to take a test to make sure… I'll be doing it tomorrow, before graduation and I'll tell you at the dinner, alright?" Blake said.

"Okay… but I'd suggest we keep it down at first or I expect your dad would be putting me in chains over a fire pit." Logan replied, before taking Blake's hand into his own. "I mean it, Blake… I'm here for you whatever happens."

"If you say so…" Blake said, before placing a small kiss on his lips until she felt his arms being wrapped around her. "What is it, Logan?" Blake questioned.

"If we did have a child… we'd make damn sure it lives better than we have. It'd be our own miracle." Logan said quietly.

"Yeah, our little miracle." Blake said with a smile before placing another kiss on his lips. "I love you, Logan."

"Love you too, Blakie. Now… shall we dress and go to eat?" Logan replied, picking up his shirt as he said the second half.

"Yes, we shall, since I already got my pants on, but… where are my panties?" Blake questioned as she noticed Logan smirking at her.

"Well… you'll just have to find them, won't you?" Logan answered.

"Dude, what the hell? Give them back!" Blake said, having her hands on her hips as she still remains topless with her bra on. "What do I have to do to make you give them back, you pervert?"

"Nothing. I haven't got then, they're hidden in this here little cave… there's what you gotta do." Logan answered, stepping over to her. "Mini Indiana Jones and the lost panties, in the cave of… sandy...ness."

"Really?" Blake questioned, before digging into the sand. "I swear those kind must be your favorite to steal and hide. Maybe I should let you buy my undies for now on."

"And you never noticed the blue satin ones at the back of the drawer?" Logan questioned.

"Well… whatever what kind you like…" Blake said, before pulling them out. "I'll wear them."

"I'll keep that in mind… might this help?" Logan replied, before holding out to her his old army trowel, one side scooped like a shovel and the other serrated as a knife, not only to easily dig through the ground but also to be used as a last resort weapon if it was ever needed.

"Why do I need it, when I already got it up?" Blake said, waving the paintes in front of him.

"Scrape the sand out of them?" Logan questioned.

"Here I'll do this…" Blake said, before slapping them against Logan repeatedly. "You like that, Mr. Khranitel', huh?" Blake said, playfully.

"Should I pick up my damp sock?!" Logan questioned between laughter as he shielded his face with his arm.

"Oh, it on!" Blake said, before slapping Logan with her panties. "Come on, or you scared of your own girlfriend?"

"If you insist on it." Logan responded before using his sock, damp from being dropped on the wet sand, and giving a fast whipping around Blake and impacting her behind, which made her squeal and jump as he moved his sock back towards himself.

"Why? Why would you spank me?" Blake questioned, while twirling her panties with her index fingers.

"Because we're both kinky fuckers, ain't we?" Logan replied.

"Oh yeah?" Blake questioned. "Well, then show me…" She said, before whipping his nose with her panties, as she smirked at him.

"As you wish, my lovely." Logan replied with a similar grin before he stepped forward quickly, swishing the sock over Blake's head and at the same time as her panties whipped over his arm, his sock hit precisely on her chest, where the right peak was.

"Okay, we should stop..." Blake said rubbing her right side, before pinching it though her tank top.

"Hit a bit too hard, did I?" Logan questioned, lowering his sock down to his side.

"No, cause that nearly turn me on." Blake said.

"Anything that wrong with being a bit excited?" Logan questioned, before he thought for a moment. "Actually, yeah… if you are pregnant then it's probably not a good idea to do it too much. Just in case."

"What?!" Blake said surprised. "You sure?" She questioned putting on her high tops.

"Well… we wouldn't want to damage the little one if there is one. I'm just being cautious is all." Logan answered, pulling his shirt on.

"Alright then, let's go eat and get ready for the next day." Blake said, holding his hands.

"As accidental as it may be, I'd be quite welcome to the idea of parenthood. That's not to say I'll be angry if you're clear or you don't want to have a child, I'd just be quite happy to take it on." Logan said.

"Okay." Blake said showing a smile.

"Now… you're right, time to satisfy the other kind of hunger we have." Logan said, the two's lips colliding for a few seconds as their hands remained entwined.

"Let get the hella outta here." Blake said, before climbing out of the cave.

"I could do this you know. Exploring caves… properly big ones I mean, I could see it becoming a thing with us." Logan said as they returned to the sunlight.

"You might, but me I have a life outside of Paleto Bay." Blake said.

"Okay, as a weekend activity then. Like, little vacations to all these caves and sinkholes." Logan responded.

"And always have kinky sex in them? Hell yeah." Blake said.

"Yeah… a happy finish to the climbing and crawling within the earth, down where no one's gonna find us." Logan replied as they crossed over the sand towards the building again.

"Yeah, until we both yell out loud." Blake said, grabbing onto Logan's behind, surprising him.

"Well damn… ain't you excited today?" Logan replied with a grin, his hand touching her thigh in return.

"Says you…" Blake said, almost leaning her head.


	3. The Big Day

The very next day, Blake stayed in the bathroom of the Paleto Bay home as she was already dressed for graduation, wearing an a-line illusion knee length crimson red dress with black heels. As she sat down on the toilet waiting for the timer on her iFruit phone to go off, she heard knocking on the bathroom door which startled her.

"Yeah?" Blake said, half startled before standing up.

"Just checking you're okay in there." Mark replied, having finished getting ready but the fact that he was going with them was yet unknown to Blake.

"I'm fine, Mark. Is Logan with you?" Blake questioned.

"He's just checking over the cars, ol' Betty was making some strange noises this morning." Mark answered.

"You mean Bumpy Bessie?" Blake questioned, before hearing her phone timer going off as she jumped and fallen onto her bottom. "Oww…" Blake groaned in the pain.

"Yes, the jeep… did you just fall on your ass in there?" Mark replied.

"Yeah, but.." Blake said, before holding onto the counter and got up. "I'm alright…" Blake said, before touching her phone screen to turn off the timer, before placing the pregnancy test into her silver clutch purse along with her phone. "And ready." She said, the last part as she open the door to be in front of Mark.

"Well… what do ya think?" Mark questioned, motioning down to his dark, brownish black pinstripe suit.

"You look handsome, Mark." Blake said, holding onto her clutch purse with her hands. "What about me?"

"Well you're looking very gorgeous. Certainly rival the girls at my end of high school… bear in mind though that high school ended for us overseas two years earlier than you, 16 and we were out into the world of work already, so most of the students weren't so… grown up. That's it, you're looking very grown up, Blakie." Mark said.

"Thank you, Mark." Blake said with a smile, until Logan came back in.

"Okay, no big delay. Bessie has a clogged up air filter, only a 10 minute job with a ratchet and… well, new filter." Logan explained.

"Alright, and I need someone to help me put on my cap and gown." Blake said.

"Mark, you know how to do filters?" Logan questioned, Mark nodding and heading outside. "That answers that one for you."

"So, I taken the test." Blake whispered.

"Yep… have you looked or are we both finding out together at the dinner?" Logan questioned.

"We'll find out at the dinner together. Did you say you have a surprise or something?" Blake questioned.

"That'll come at the ceremony itself." Logan answered.

"What? That will be at the graduation?" Blake questioned. "You said it was at dinner?"

"Well it depends who's around, really. How many people, how many are known." Logan replied.

"You know that my dad's family and even my other father's family is coming, and also the one that you love my baby sister Charlie." Blake said.

"So family and friends… dinner it is then." Logan replied.

"Alright then, come help me with my cap and gown and we can go." Blake said. "Plus I wanna get a few pics of us."

"Ahh… yes, you know it's the modern world. It's selfie time." Logan replied jokingly as they entered the living room, where Blake's graduation wear was placed neatly over the back of the couch.

"Ready?" Blake said pulling out her iFruit phone and turning on the camera before switching it to the front camera.

"And… cheeeeese!" Logan exclaimed.

"Really, you cheesy asshole?!" Blake giggled, now having her phone to her left side.

"I'm old fashioned, come on. My first 'selfie' was with a Nokia clicker and we waited a whole damn month for the negatives to be processed." Logan replied with a smile.

"Just come be right next to me and do whatever you want on the camera. I'm doing a fishy face." Blake said, before doing the face.

"Alright then!" Logan replied cheerfully, before crouching down behind her with his hands on her shoulders, aligning himself so it looked like Blake's right ear had replaced his left eye.

Blake was about to touch the camera button for it to take the picture, until Logan's lips touched her cheek and the picture was taken with Blake showing a big smile as she laughed instead.

"What was that for?!" Blake questioned while laughing.

"You getting all giggly is the bit of you that's all cute, Blakie girl." Logan answered with a smile.

"Alright then, your turn to hold the phone now." Blake said passing her iFruit phone to him. "I'm saving that picture to my phone screen."

"I had a feeling you would." Logan replied, holding the phone with his thumb raised over the button.

"What do you wanna do in the photo now?" Blake said moving closer to him. "Or what do you want _me_ to do?"

"Well… let's have just a nice n' cute one first." Logan said, opening his free arm to go around behind her.

"Alright…" Blake said, wrapping her arms around Logan's waist, resting her head onto his chest.

Logan snapped the photo, then readied another one. "Now… let's have a bit of this." He then snapped multiple in a row as he began to tickle Blake up and down her side.

"You need to stop!" Blake giggled happily, before straighten her dress. "Any more?" She questioned.

"One more…" Logan answered before suddenly clashing their lips together, snapping a picture from their side before he lowered both hands to her sides, the kiss remaining locked for a while after. "I love you, Blake. And you should be proud of yourself that you're here on this day."

"I am proud today, Logan." Blake said. "You'll be there, along with my big family and even Mark."

"You've worked hard to be here now, and everyone who cares about you and loves you is here to congratulate you. You beat all your obstacles, school was a battle and you won." Logan replied as he carefully picked up the gown from the back of the couch.

"Thank you, Logan." Blake said softly. "You were there for me when I need help with my studying and even be there to help around my school. And even met my crazy friends and family."

"That I was… and now I'll be there for you as you move on in life, truly as a free adult now. Working, going wherever you want, buying your own food and stuff… paying taxes…" Logan replied, the last part less joyfully.

"Paying taxes…" Blake giggled, covering her mouth.

"You know how it is, if you've got anything the government wants a piece. And if you have nothing, they want a piece of your ass." Logan responded.

"The only person who wants a piece of this ass is you, Logan Khranitel." Blake said.

"Well… the only person who gets it at least. Plenty can want, but they ain't getting near." Logan replied.

"So protective and territorial of you, Logan." Blake said, smoothing her black graduation gown that's covering her dress.

"That's just because… I'm not the kind to share." Logan whispered in Blake's ear before placing the square hat on her head.

"What? So, I'm yours?" Blake questioned with a smirk on her pink lips.

"That you are… my secretly not so innocent Blakesleigh." Logan answered.

"And you are…" Blake said turning around and fix Logan's suit jacket. "My handsome, sweet and dominant boyfriend, Logan."

"I don't always have to be… but I usually still do." Logan replied, glancing at his watch. "Mark better have that filter done soon or we're gonna have to scratch the speed limit all the way there."

"Yeah, cause you know how my dad, Michael is if I was late to my own graduation." Blake said, before grabbing her iFruit phone and placed it back into her silver clutch purse. "And the test is in here, so no peeking until the dinner, but you can take a mint or use my phone to take photos."

"You think I would?" Logan questioned before picking up a black case from on the table and opening it, taking out a sizeable digital camera with a large zoom lens and a flasher in one corner, Blake knowing that it was the expensive kind that commercial businesses used, like pictures for website or models for clothing stores. "We're getting some well decent quality today, my girl."

"Well, alright, let's go." Blake said with a smile.

"That filter better be done, pal!" Logan called out as he and Blake walked outside with their hands entwined, seeing Mark tightening up the last bolt on the filter cover.

"Or else we're taking a taxi." Blake said, finishing Logan's sentence.

"Well… if that doesn't work then it clearly ain't a filter problem, and with the Corvette up on stands and only two seats in the Pontiac… yeah, it'll be a cab-" Mark said, Logan taking the key from him midway through and turning the ignition on, the engine sputtering a bit at first but finally surging up the revs, before levelling at the usual shaky, low growling idle, just as it always had been.

"Well, let's go get our nails done, gentlemen." Blake joked, before climbing in.

"Oh yes… I want pink varnish and sparkles on the end." Mark replied as he and Logan climbed in.

"Don't forget some pink on the toes too, look like a pretty bitch when we get up in those beach sandals." Logan added.

"Oh, ha ha, y'all would be some pretty boys with cute nails, maybe me and Charlie should do your nails." Blake suggested.

"And mascara and eyeshadow don't forget!" Mark joked.

"And hair extensions because this dude will need them in the next few years. Mid 20s and he's already losing his hairline." Logan responded.

"Charlie will do that with her four year old hair and nails kit, if she brought it." Blake said.

"I was joking!" Mark replied with a laugh.

"But I bet you she isn't." Logan replied.

"Does it look like I was joking?" Blake questioned.

"We could do a charity thing like that, you know, big laugh for some donations. Play at swapping genders for the day or something… the UK is nuts about charity events, I'll tell you that now." Mark said.

"Okay, let's focus on getting to Rockford Hills Academy, and we'll might do that one day. Let's just get to the entrance of the rose gardens, where we're supposed to meet my large but annoying family." Blake said.

* * *

When the three arrive at Rockford Hills Academy, they found a good parking spot in front of the school which leads them to the gardens by following the signs to where Blake's graduation was at. As they followed the people towards the rose gardens, a certain four year old girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes noticed the three and ran towards her favorite person which was Logan.

"Loggie's here!" Charlotte "Charlie" Missildine said happily, wrapped her small arms around Logan's left leg tightly.

"Heya there, lil' kiddo! How've you been, hey?" Logan replied, crouching down more level to her.

"Good, Loggie… It's Sissy's big day!" Charlie replied.

"It is indeed. She's done very well to get here, hasn't she? Took a lot of hard work." Logan responded.

"Blakie Bear, hey, there you are!" Michael said, before Blake ran towards her before she tripped on her heels and Michael catches her. "You okay, kiddo?" He questioned.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Blake said.

"Hey, Ladybug." Carter greeted as his wife Norah stood beside him.

"Dad, hi…" Blake hugged him, before hugging Norah.

"It's your big day." Norah said and Blake nodded before looking at Amanda.

"Say something." Michael said, nudging Amanda.

"I'm proud of you, Blake." Amanda said.

"Wow, that's the best you can do?" Blake questioned with her arms crossed. "But thanks." She said, before Ethan had his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I hope you don't shit on yourself like I did." Ethan said.

"Shut up, annoying asshole." Blake said to her step brother, before turning to Logan and Mark. "Ain't you gonna say hello?"

"Well I'm… ish familiar with you two-" Logan said, nodding to Carter and Ethan. "-from your fine dining establishment."

"You… you're the guy who was down stairs with your co-" Tracey started to say in shock from a few steps away, Jimmy quickly covering her mouth and pointing to little Charlie.

"What was Tracey gonna say, Daddy?" Charlie questioned to Carter.

"Nothin' Princess, just… grown up stuff." Carter said. "Right?" He motion towards Logan.

"Yeah, grown up stuff…" Blake said. "I should be heading to where I'm sitting. I'll see everyone during and after it." Blake said, before walking away.

"Loggie, can I sit on your lap while Sissy… grad-u-ates?" Charlie questioned with her big brown eyes.

"Sure you can, and we'll done on that big word. Tricky things, aren't they? Dictionaries can be real meanies." Logan replied.

"What are dick-tion-berries?" Charile questioned.

"Dic-tion-erries… are books. Like your little story books. Books with lots of words in them where you can find out what the words mean." Logan answered. "So I could open up a dictionary and look for the word 'strawberry' and it would tell me that it's a delicious little fruit."

"Really?" Charlie questioned.

"Very really. So if you were reading a story and you couldn't remember what a word in it meant, you can look for the word in a dictionary and what it means will be right there." Logan answered.

"Oh, can you help me this word please?" Charlie questioned.

"What word would that be?" Logan questioned.

"I hear this word from Daddy and Uncle Mikey and Auntie Mandy, what does 'asshole' means?" Charlie questioned.

"Charlotte Grace!" Norah scolded before looking at Michael, Carter and Amanda as they look away, and Ethan, Jimmy and Tracey laughed.

"Hey, kiddo. That's a bad word. Like swears, you remember me telling you about swear words? They're meant to be said by grown ups only, little girls like you get into trouble for saying them." Logan said, before crouching down And whispering. "But for the record… it means a person who did something bad or naughty."

"Oh…" Charlie said softly.

As they heard the lady on the microphone started calling for the guests to come towards the ceremony, they followed everyone towards the right side to where the guests sat at and the graduating seniors were on the left.

"Look there she is!" Ethan said, noticing Blake talking to her friend Max.

"Quick Carter, get a picture of her!" Norah said, before Carter used his iFruit phone to take a picture of Blake from a distance as he stood up from his seat.

"Hey, Sissy!" Charlie said.

"Yep, that's Sissy up there alright. All shiny and proud, dressed to her highest… just… splendid." Logan replied.

"Miss. Blakesleigh Victoria De Santa…" The announcer saying the senior names out loud, as the audience clapped for her and Logan stood up, before Blake reached towards the person handing out the diplomas. "She's receiving her high school diploma, along with her AB honors being one of the people in her graduating class with best grades."

"That's my Blakie Bear!" Michael shouted while clapping his hands as he stood up and Carter, Norah and Ethan did the same as well.

"Blakie girl, still nothing short of amazing. Give her a whoop, Charlie!" Logan said before picking Charlie up and holding her high up over his head.

"Yay, Blakie!" Charlie said happily cheering, and Blake noticed her family as she wave to them. She looked at Logan, before blowing him a kiss.

"Love ya too!" Logan shouted out in response before he lowered Charlie back down to his chest level.

As Blake made it back to her seat, she waited for the rest of her classmates who got their diplomas, until they bowed their heads listening while praying to the graduates, before throwing the hats up in the air at the end. Blake immediately hugged her friends, Max and Lunch as they squealed together in happiness, before getting separated to find their families.

"I did it! I graduated!" Blake said happily, before hugging Michael as she found her family and even Logan and Mark.

"I'm so proud of you, Blakie." Michael said.

"Sissy graduate!" Charlie said, as Blake walked towards her and Logan and Mark.

"She's a very proud sister." Logan said with a smile almost as big as Blake's.

"Well, I did it." Blake said, taking Charile into her arms, and placing her down before hugging Logan tightly. "So…" Blake started to say, hoping Logan can let out the surprise.

"So… so, there's been some words in my head lately. Along the lines of… Blakesleigh, over the years I've seen and experienced many things and by far, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd even be without you in my life." Logan replied, taking her left hand into his right as he spoke.

"Logan, that's so sweet of you." Blake said, as her family watched her as they looked confused for a minute.

"That's not it, that's never it… you see, with all of that in mind… we have our jokes and games but under it all, there's nothing and no one more important to me than you. And… here goes…" Logan said before he let go of Blake's hand, and as she moved it back to her side, she felt something in her grasp. She raised the hand and looked… and there in her palm was a shining silver ring with a faintly sky blue stone encrusted into it.

"Logan…" Blake said softly surprised, before tears started running down her eyes with one hand covering her mouth.

"Oh my gawd!" Tracey squealed.

"No way." Ethan said.

"Oh, Christ…" Michael exclaimed, as Amanda kept quiet about it.

"Oh Jesus Christ, help me and Mike through this." Carter said.

"Please say yes." Norah whispered while covering her mouth.

"Pretty ring…" Charlie said.

"I'd say 'make me the happiest man alive' but that's what everyone says, so… make me… make you… the one I can't live without." Logan said.

"Logan… are you… asking me…" Blake managed to say, while breathing in and out slowly as tears were streaming down her cheeks along with her black eyeliner and mascara.

"Yes…" Logan answered, before both of his hands entwined with Blake's and he whispered. "Make me… your husband."

* * *

 **I decided to bring Blake's dress back, the one she wore for the Meltdown mission cause she still more into the red color of the dress and it still fits her.**

 **What will Blake's answer be? Yes and get married to Logan Khranitel? Or no and rejected his feelings? And what about the pregnancy test? Is she expecting or not?**


End file.
